Married Strangers - Half of a Whole
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: A request from Magic713. (AU) Mamoru and Usagi have been married for a year, when one day Usagi rescues a black cat and is confronted with the reality that she is Sailor Moon. That same night, as she transforms, Mamoru feels the pull for the first time. They're both late for their anniversary dinner, and both feeling guilty about thoughts of the other superhero. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1: First Transformation

Hey, I saw your profile and saw you did requests, and would like to make one. It can be a oneshot or you can expand it, if you want. The fic is an AU where Usagi and Mamoru are married for a year and on the day of their anniversary, Usagi meets Luna and becomes Sailor Moon, and she has to fight a youma when there is a dinner scheduled. Meanwhile, Mamoru becomes Tuxedo Mask who feels the need to protect this new hero. Both of them have feelings for one another at first sight but they don't know each others identities so it will create conflicted feelings with their spouse.

Sorry if it is complicated. I hope you like it.

Sincerely  
-Magic713

* * *

Usagi sighed, looking down at the basket for the third time and wondered how long it could possibly take to ring up a few purchases. The line hadn't moved in several minutes, and at this rate she would never get home in enough time to finish the treat she was making for their anniversary. She wasn't the best at baking, or cooking, so the tended to eat out a lot, but he loved it when she made salted caramels.

Mamoru was a good man, and a good match for her. He was steady and quiet where she was wild and loud, but together they made a wonderful team. Tonight was their anniversary. She threw a few boxes of chocolate covered mints into the basket just in case. Her husband had a hidden love for chocolate. Her purchases were finally rung up and she hurried the three blocks to her apartment.

At least, she hurried for two blocks. And then she had seen the poor cat, all tied up with string to a tree, with a Band-Aid across her forehead and over the pads each of her paws. 'Poor thing!' she thought, and rushed to help the feline, who at first, in terror, clawed at her. She pulled the band-aids off her feet first, knowing it was safest to do so when her claws had a short reach. She took off the one on her forehead next, murmuring to the poor creature that it would be alright.

Finally she pulled out her nail clippers and cut the tangled string off the feline, stand by strand. It took several minutes and she continued talking as it seemed to sooth her. Finally, she put one arm under the cat so she wouldn't fall when she was freed, and cut the last several strings. The cat instantly leapt away and ran up onto the top of a fence. "I'm sorry someone did that to you," Usagi said sadly. "Just remember not all people are bad." She turned, picked up her bag, and walked home.

They lived on the second floor in the apartment building and Usagi went up the stairs that led to her balcony. She didn't see the cat following her. She went into the kitchen and got to work making the treats her husband loved so much. It was hot work, and a bit sticky, so after she had finished and set them out to cool, she took a shower and changed into her dress. Mamoru liked to take her out for special occasions, and she wanted to look beautiful for him.

It took another thirty minutes to do her hair and make-up and she realized that she still had another hour before he would be home. She used that time to make up the pretty boxes for the candy, and wrap them in wax paper. She put the boxes in the fridge to finish cooling.

There was a scratching sound at the door and she opened it to find the little black cat. "Well hello," she said. "Did you follow me home?"

"Yes," said the cat. "I wanted to thank you for helping me, and ask for your help again."

Usagi sat down hard on the kitchen floor. "Okay, this is not happening. I must be asleep. That makes sense. This is a dream!"

"I'm afraid not. My name is Luna. I've been searching for you for a long time. I have a present for you." And one little paw pushed forward a golden brooch with a crescent moon etched on the front.

"Um, thanks, it's really pretty." She picked up the brooch. "Wait, this is gold! How can a cat afford a brooch made of gold? This is a crazy dream."

"Like I said, not a dream. Raise the brooch and say 'Moon Prism Power Make Up!'"

Shrugging, because after all, it was just a dream, Usagi did as the cat suggested. And she was lifted into the air as her clothing disappeared and fuchsia ribbons shot out of the brooch and around her body forming into a short-skirted fuka. The shirt was blue, and there was a red bow across the chest, where the brooch had attached itself.

Suddenly she heard a very familiar voice screaming. It was coming from little red hair pieces inside her buns, and she raced out the door to find Naru, her best friend. OSA-P Jewelry had passed to her friend the year before when her mother had retired, and from what she could hear in her head, someone Naru had thought was an ordinary employee was attacking her. She raced for her friend as fast as she could.

* * *

Mamoru was driving home from work when a sudden pain and clutch of fear hit him. A rose appeared in his hand instantly, and in a second he had transformed, _into a tuxedo wearing freak show_ , he thought grimly as he parked the car and stepped out. He had to get to the person who was afraid, somehow... He wished he could leap over buildings, and as soon as he had the thought, that was exactly what he was doing.

He reached the OSA-P store to watch a blonde woman, with hair oddly like his wife's, yelling "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you." She began a campaign of fighting and dodging, stumbling and blind luck. Whatever it was she was fighting threw attack after attack, but she was determined, and several times he had to throw roses, which appeared out of nowhere, to stop a blast of dark energy from hitting the beautiful woman.

 _'Now where did that thought come from_.' he wondered. Had to be the hair. It just reminded him of his wife. That's all it was.

He ended up having to lunge for her as a particularly large blast came from the side. He heard her whisper a breathy thanks, and she got back up, a little more slowly, obviously in discomfort.

"Throw your Tiara!" came another voice, but he didn't see anyone, just a little black cat. The blonde woman pulled off her tiara and shouted "MOON TIARA ACTION!" She threw it, and it became a round blade, which pierced the monster. Remembering his wife waiting for him at home, probably waiting and worried, and he disappeared into the shadows and leapt back to his car. As soon as he was safely inside, the 'thing' that had made him transform seemed to disappear.

He drove fast, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened to him. He pulled into their assigned space and raced for the door of the apartment, only to find it empty. _Shit!_ he thought. He'd pissed her off. He opened the fridge to see the little boxes she always created when she made his favorite salted caramel and felt like the worst kind of jerk imaginable. He felt like he was a horrible husband, not even bothering to call. And worse, he'd thought the moon woman was beautiful.

He wished he'd gotten her a better gift. It was only a charm for her bracelet. A pair of dumplings... which he thought was funny, and maybe sweet, because it had been his first nickname for her. His Odango Atama, back when she was just fourteen. He had an idea...

* * *

'Crap, crap, crap!' thought Usagi as she walked up to the building. He was going to be so mad. She'd stopped at the store to pick up his favorite, and very expensive, brand of coffee as a cover for why she was late. She'd had to stay long enough to make sure Naru was okay, but had left as soon as an ambulance arrived.

Lost in thought for a moment, she paused. That man who saved her was so handsome, just like her husband with dark hair and deep blue eyes. She wished she knew his name. _'Oh, well_ ,' she thought, _'I'll just call him Tuxedo Kamen_.' Wait, had she just thought of another man being handsome? She gave a frustrated, angry groan, calling herself horrible names.

She walked into the house, but Mamoru didn't seem angry. He was holding two dozen roses, and looked a little flushed, but happy. So she smiled at him, and held up the bag. "I just couldn't resist getting you one more present," she told him.

* * *

Neither understood why the other was more loving and attentive than ever that night. But as they blissfully faded from their haze of lust, both drifted into shadowed dreams, of a prince and a princess, two kingdoms on the brink of destruction from an ancient evil, and the death of someone precious.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Things

Part 2

* * *

 _He was holding a hand, tugging someone along behind him. The woman he loved was in danger and he would do anything to protect her. They reached the steps, but their path was blocked, hundreds of bespelled humans crowding the stairs and the street below._

 _"Come to me Endymion," the voice was harsh and angry, coming from the mouth of a red-haired woman who stood three steps in front of the rest. "Let the moon trash go, and take your place at my side."_

 _"Never!" he shouted._

 _"Still you choose her over me?" The woman's face turned purple in rage. She lifted a hand and let out a blast of energy. "Die moon whore!" She screamed. He could do nothing but step in front of his love and take the blast meant for her._

 _He fell, the cold stone hitting his back. Warm arms wrapped around him, begging him to be alright, not to leave. Sad blue eyes looked down at him, and he reached one hand for her, attempting to touch her cheek. "I love you Serenity." He breathed, the pain in his chest overwhelming now._

 _The woman's blonde hair fell over him as she screamed and clutched him to her chest. "Don't leave me Endymion!" But his vision was fading. The last thing he saw was her reaching for his sword. Oblivion came._

* * *

Mamoru woke with a start. His chest hurt and he clutched it. Beside him in the bed, Usagi was moaning and crying out, though he couldn't make out what she was saying. She yelled, then moved her arms, suddenly clutching her stomach, and screamed. He grabbed her, noticing tears covering her face and pillow, and clutched her to him, running his hands over the smooth skin of her stomach.

"Usagi!" He held her close and whispered comfort into her ear. She buried her face into his neck and sobbed.

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" She shook her head violently. He wanted to take her anyways, but she was pressing up against him, and her body had begun to relax out of its rigid stillness.

"It's going now," she said, with a sigh. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, sliding it under her silky hair to touch her smooth skin. She relaxed into him more, her breasts pressing up against his chest.

"Are you sure? That was..." horrifying, he thought, but didn't say the word out loud.

She rubbed herself into him, purring a bit, and nibbled his neck. "I'm better now." She murmured. "Hold me." and he noticed her hardening nipples lightly brushing over his chest as she moved. He kissed her, and rolled her onto her back so that he could run his hands over her body. He slid his tongue out and traced her lips, and she sighed, opening for him.

Their kiss changed from gentle to passionate as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His body sprung to life, and his now throbbing cock tapped her thigh. He moved from her lips to her neck, playing his hands over her skin in waves, crushing his thumbs over her nipples before pinching them lighly. She rubbed against his hard cock, the tip slipping in the moisture of her slit. They pressed into each other and he slid inside her, seeking her furthest depths.

She moaned as he filled her completely. Both lost control and they slammed against each other again and again, the passion building as he buried himself deep, ebbing as he pulled away.

"Mamo... Mamo..." she moaned his name and thrust against him. His pace increased, and he pulled his upper body up to deepen the angle, thrusting again and again into her until she clenched tightly around him and screamed his name, biting his shoulder hard as she spiraled out of control. Her muscles hugged and released and his own release came, spraying her insides, and coating them both.

* * *

It was a pleasant Saturday morning, marred only by the memories both held but didn't share. The sun was bright, the neighbors laughing, as they sat on their balcony. Mamoru was drinking his coffee and reading the paper, and Usagi sat, holding her own against the palm of one hand, and pretended to be interested in the magazine in front of her.

Her adventure had inspired incredible new ideas for a manga, and she thought carefully about what she would draw, and how she would express the fear, and the need. She couldn't tell anyone she was Sailor Moon, so she decided she would make the hero a teenager. She smiled, inspired, and thought back to her own teenage years. Back to a time when she considered Mamoru her nemesis, and his teasing had led to arguments, and eventually tears.

It made her consider what it would be like if the heroine had a masked hero to help, like she had the night before. Her fingers traced a sketch on the table. The cloaked man could be like her Mamoru. Aloof but teasing in normal life, but a hidden depth of warmth and caring showing through only to his heroine. She dashed inside for her sketchbook and raced back out to the porch, her pencil flying over the pages as she remembered their first argument over a test she'd thrown.

* * *

Mamoru was not sure what, if anything he should tell his wife about what happened to him the night before. He pretended to read the paper until she ran off, returning a moment later to begin a new manga. Ah, the inspiration strikes again. He was fond of her moods and creativity. He peeked over the paper and saw what she was drawing. It was his face. Him at seventeen, his mouth open in frustration and harsh words spilling out.

She drew a second picture, his face softened now, as he wistfully watched her walk away. She was good, capturing the emotions of that moment. He'd told her about how he'd felt back then. His irritation over being attracted to her, his fear that if she ever knew she would turn away and break his heart. It had been a miserable few months.

He lost himself in the memory, He'd gone to far, he remembered. Had called her names and treated her badly, but it wasn't until he'd said she was useless that she had broken. She'd run from him then, in tears, and fled to the park. It had been raining, and cold. When he noticed her umbrella still against the arcade counter he'd raced after her, screaming for her to come back, yelling his apology.

She'd fallen, ending up in a heap at the bottom of a little hill. It had taken too long to find her, and he'd almost given up, assuming she'd fled to her home, when the first bolt of lighting had speared from the sky and the thunder had boomed, hurting his ears. He'd heard the little moan of terror and looked down the hill. She'd rolled nearly twenty feet, and was shaking and sobbing, curled into a ball in a small channel cut into the earth. It was filling with water, but she hadn't moved.

He'd raced for her, and had taken her into his arms, apologizing and cursing himself. She'd screamed at the next crash of thunder, so he'd picked up the tiny girl and took her home. By the time she was dried and changed he'd nearly made himself sick with worry. Her ankle had been twisted badly in the fall, so he sat her on his couch and wrapped it. He knew then he was in love with her, and had looked up, surprising her, catching the look of tenderness on her own face. Their first kiss of many had followed.

Four years later, to the very day, he had married her. Now five years had passed, and he was so in love with her it sometimes hurt his chest just thinking of her. He wanted to make her happy, to care for her, to give her his children, and watch them grow together.

And now he had a secret. Would it put her in danger to tell her? Would she be jealous not to share part of his life? And if she learned he was attracted to the moon woman? What then? Would he lose her forever?

* * *

Usagi was terrified. She saw the cat sitting on the steps and looked over at her husband, who seemed lost in thought, or perhaps memory. Luna said she had to keep her new powers a secret from her husband. What could she say to him? She didn't want to keep this a secret. She wanted him to be involved. Of course, if she were completely honest with herself, she had to admit she never wanted him to see the man she'd dubbed Tuxedo Kamen. Didn't want him to realize she was attracted to another man.

She was the most horrible wife on earth, she told herself angrily. She sighed and glanced at the cat again. "Mamoru, I was thinking I might go do some shopping," she said finally. He looked up in surprise, then nodded. She stood, gathered her things, and stooped to kiss him. After her drawing supplies were put away, she grabbed her favorite shopping basket and went out, walking down the steps of the balcony, following the little black cat.

"What is it Luna?" she asked with a touch of fear.

"I think there's another Youma," the cat said, jumping to her shoulder so she could talk quietly. "And perhaps something worse, at the radio station," she continued. "Anyone who writes into this new love-letter program ends up falling asleep and not waking up. It isn't a coma as their brains are still fully active, and they respond to stimulie, but they wont wake up. According to the article in the paper this morning, they are declining rapidly, and the radio station claims they have no such program. I think we should check it out.

* * *

Mamoru watched his wife walk away, and sighed. He just didn't know how to tell her, and the longer he kept the secret, the worse it would be if she ever found out. A little cat was walking beside her now, and he noticed when it suddenly jumped onto her shoulder. She didn't cry out or come running back to him for help. "Odd." he murmured. She normally screamed when she was startled. He shrugged his shoulders and glanced down at the newspaper. He was drawn in by a startling article about people going into a sleeping sickness. After he read it he stood. He needed to check this out.


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt

Part 3

* * *

Mamoru looked over in shock as he saw his wife leaving the radio station, the little black cat following in her wake. Why had she come here? Was she going to get caught in whatever was going on and fall asleep like all the others? He'd been sneaking around the building, looking for clues, for the past hour. From what he could tell, there was nothing to be found. According to the receptionist he'd talked to, the radio show people were writing their love letters in to was non-existent. It made no sense, but now he was more concerned with Usagi.

He raced up behind her and grabbed her by the arm. She instantly kicked out with one foot, and he caught it, shocked at what they both had done. "OH MY GOD! Mamoru!" She breathed a sigh of relief.

He pulled her into his arms, apologizing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you like that." He pulled back a few inches and looked her in the face. "I don't want you going near that radio station again." His voice was firm, tone unyielding. He wasn't normally the bossy sort, but the place was dangerous. Far more dangerous than she could possibly imagine if his suspicions were correct.

"What? Why?" Usagi looked confused.

"There's something weird going on there. I read an article about it in the paper. Women who write letters into this talk show are suddenly falling asleep and can't wake up. I don't know what's going on, but I want you to stay away from there."

"Mamoru..." Usagi looked unsure how to respond. He could see the warring emotions on her face. She looked both irritated and pleased, but also determined. "Okay." she said finally, but he could see that she had one hand behind her back, crossing her fingers if he knew her at all, which of course he did.

Mamoru resolved then and there he would be on wife-watching duty. Damn it, he was going to protect her whether she liked it or not!

* * *

Usagi picked up Luna and held the cat out to Mamoru. More to change the subject than for any other reason. "This is Luna." she said, putting the cat in his arms. "I rescued her and she's been following me around ever since. Can we keep her?" She gave Mamoru the big eyes look, and of course he melted and gave in. She loved that. It was her only real talent other than making her manga. She could turn her big eyes on just about anyone and they would just want to do what she asked. She grinned when he automatically scratched Luna under the chin.

"Sure." He smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"I was thinking something American." Usagi admitted. "Maybe burgers or pizza." She heard Mamoru chuckle. She was, admittedly, a bit odd when it came to her tastes in food. She liked the greasy American food, but detested things like Sushi. People teased her for it, but she couldn't help her tastes. Besides, she struggled to keep weight on, so if she gained a few pounds it was actually a good thing.

They walked on, ending up at the Crown Fruit Parlor, which was across from their arcade. Motoki was at the counter and smiled when they came in, even though there was a black cat now wrapped around Usagi's neck like a scarf. He came over to them and Usagi gave him a big grin, rubbing her hands together as she thought about what she might eat.

"How are my two favorite people?" Motoki asked, placing a coffee in front of Mamoru. He turned and began to make Usagi's shake.

"Good," Mamoru said. "How's Reika? Still have the morning sickness?"

Motoki turned and looked at them with a big grin. "Nope, and yesterday we felt the baby move!" He was so excited and happy it was infectious and Usagi couldn't help clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"We still on for next weekend?" Usagi asked, thinking of their planned trip to the beach. The four of them got together often, but Mamoru had been so busy it had been several weeks since they'd really seen them.

"Yup. And she's gone and bought a new bikini. Wants to show off the baby bulge." Motoki grinned from ear to ear. Then his expression changed and he looked over at Usagi. "I heard Naru ended up in the ER. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, they kept her overnight, but she's fine now." Usagi gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

Mamoru sat in the car and watched his wife. He gave a dark grin when his suspicions were proved correct. She was back at the radio station, Luna in tow. She went in and was inside for about five minutes before coming back out looking frustrated. His window was down enough for him to hear her grumbling to the cat.

"I'm telling you Luna, there's just something suspicious about that place, but none of the people there seem to know anything about it." She sighed, but then had moved too far for him to hear any more.

He slipped out of the space and followed her, staying back a ways, and only moving up when she'd turned a corner. It was frustrating to drive like that, but she was going to be protected whether she liked it or not. After a few streets he realized there was no reason he couldn't pretend he hadn't just bumped into her accidentally, so he pulled up beside her and rolled down the window.

"Usagi!" She turned and flushed guiltily, but he pretended not to notice. "Come on. I'll give you a ride. It's chilly."

Usagi stepped off the sidewalk and opened the door. As she climbed in she leaned over for a kiss. He wrapped a hand behind her neck and pulled her closer, taking her mouth fiercely. She was panting when he released her, and for a moment forgot that she was half inside the car. He laughed. "Usako, you have to get in and close the door or I can't drive."

She giggled and did as he said before buckling. He couldn't help chuckling a bit. He loved it when he made her forget her own name. "Were you out shopping," he asked innocently. He knew by now that she couldn't lie worth a damn, but he enjoyed watching her try. His little bride was looking into the sleeping sickness and he was determined to figure out why, but that didn't mean he couldn't play with her a bit first.

Usagi blushed from hairline to chest. "Um, sure, yeah... um shopping."

"Where are your bags?" He hid his grin.

"Uh, bags? Oh, yeah, bags. Um, maybe... I lost them?" He shook his head. Oh yeah, she really couldn't lie. He hid another laugh.

Luna had hopped into the car during the kissing, and now climbed up into Usagi's lap and gave him a look with her big red eyes. "Well hello kitty." The cat blinked.

Mamoru couldn't be mad at Usagi. After all, he had a secret of his own. As he looked back over at her, he wondered if he should just spit it out. He shook his head and put the car into drive. No, he would wait. He had to know if it would happen again first.

* * *

Usagi sat up in bed. Mamoru was working overnight, still in his residency, and she was alone, except for the sleeping cat. She felt something strange. It felt disgusting, like oil over water, and she got of the bed and shook Luna. "I think we need to check the radio station again," she whispered when the cat woke up. It was just past midnight now, and she knew something was wrong. The two of them made their way out of the apartment, and ran through the darkened streets.

Luna gave her a disguise pen and she changed into the form of a reporter and snuck into the station. She found several people in the sound booth passed out, and ducked into a storage room to transform. A man and a woman were in the recording room, and she opened the door and found them broadcasting their message. As soon as she entered, the man, who had short blonde hair, turned. "Sailor Moon," he whispered. "Fro! Attack." He disappeared.

The woman seemed to change forms, right in front of Usagi's eyes, and she screamed and fell backwards as the, now obviously a Youma, woman breathed at her, and things started to fly away or dissolve. She dodged to the side. This was not going well.

* * *

Mamoru was resting in one of the cots meant for doctors and residents. He felt the fear and a moment later, he was dressed in the tuxedo again. He ran tot he window and leaped out into the night, following the feeling as he had done before. He made it to the radio station, and was just in time to save Sailor Moon from being hurled away by what he could only describe as the worst breath ever.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" breathed the young woman, now in his arms. He set her down and reminded her to attack. She pulled her tiara off her head and hurled it at the creature, destroying it. "Thank you Tuxedo Kamen," breathed the gorgeous blonde. He had the sudden urge to kiss her and backed away quickly, leaving as fast as he'd come. He heard her calling after him.

He had to get away. He would never betray his wife! NEVER! But he felt so drawn to the tiny heroine.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with me Luna?" Usagi asked as she climbed back into bed. "For just a second I wanted to kiss him!" She sighed and more tears fell. "I'm the worst wife in the world!" Usagi cried for a long time, eventually falling asleep. And then the nightmare came again.


	4. Chapter 4: Out

Part 4

* * *

Mamoru entered the apartment and tossed his keys on the little table by the door. A moment later he heard his wife weeping. Rushing to the bedroom to protect her, he realized she was still sleeping. She screamed suddenly calling out a name. "Endymion!" She tossed and turned and he went to shake her awake, but her hands clutched her belly like they had done before. She cried out in pain and tried to sit up. He held her tight and listened as she sobbed for several minutes.

"What's happening Usako?" He asked. "What's wrong? Should I take you to the ER?"

She shook her head. "It's just the dream."

"A dream shouldn't make you hurt," he said, then remembered the pain he'd felt during his own recent nightmares. "Although... Sometimes they do anyway."

She gave him a startled look and he held her tighter. "You've had dreams too?" She asked, her voice still weak. He nodded. "Yeah, all week. Bad ones."

"Maybe something is going on," she whispered. "I thought it was just me. And then he dies and I..." She trailed off.

"Who dies?" Mamoru was sure it was the person she'd called out for.

"I don't remember. It starts to fade almost as soon as I wake up. But when I'm dreaming it feels like it's you dying." She let out a sob. "You can't ever die," she whispered.

"Same goes Usako. Same goes." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Naru and Umino are acting strange," Usagi said to Luna as she packed her bag. "Part of me thinks I shouldn't go this weekend." She folded several shirts.

"You have to Usagi." Luna sat up and licked a paw. "You can't let anyone suspect anything."

"But what if I'm not here and something happens? Naru got attacked in the store, and then got caught up in that stupid love letter show. I didn't even know about it until this morning! How could I not know my best friend had the sleeping sickness?"

"That girl does seem to be a magnet for trouble with the Dark Kingdom, I'll grant you that, but this whole idol thing has to just be a phase." The cat curled up as Usagi started packing Mamoru's bag.

Once she had finished she went to her drawing table and sat. She drew the faces of the two Youma she had faced, adding details no one else could possibly know. It would be interesting to see what people thought of her monsters. She began writing in the story as she waited for Mamoru to get home. They were driving out as soon as he got back.

* * *

"Reika you look amazing!" Usagi exclaimed, pressing her hand over the now swollen belly of her pregnant friend. "Motoki said the morning sickness is gone."

"Yes, thankfully. You'll understand soon enough I bet." She grinned. "It was bad, but so worth it in the end."

"Not yet for us," Usagi muttered, thinking of all the monsters she had yet to face. She wasn't going to go into those fights carrying a child. She and Reika sat on the lounge chairs and lay back to enjoy the sun.

"Don't worry," Reika said, misunderstanding. "It'll happen."

"I know," Usagi said. She was worried about it though. They'd talked about waiting only one year before trying to start a family. She worried Mamoru would just come home and say it was time.

* * *

Mamoru twirled his tiny wife on the dance floor. She was so small and sweet, and all he wanted in the world was to protect her. She seemed sad and maybe disappointed all day and he wondered if he'd done something to upset her.

"Usako?" He murmured into her ear.

"Mamo-chan?" She looked up at him and her huge cerulean eyes drew him deep.

"What's wrong?"

Usagi didn't want to lie to him, and she also didn't want to discuss her fears about parenthood, so she latched onto another topic. "Naru and Umino." She whispered. "I went to see them before we left yesterday. They were acting strange. Both of them have caught the idol bug, but much worse than I've ever seen it before. They both already seemed to believe they were famous and that I was there for autographs."

Mamoru was stunned by this. Naru had already been caught up twice in plans from the enemy. He wondered if she was a magnet for trouble. _She probably knows Sailor Moon_ , he mused.

"Well we can leave a little early tomorrow and stop by to check on them." He finally said. "I don't want you worrying about them."

"Thanks Mamo-chan." She stood on her tiptoes and caught him in a kiss. Neither of them was still dancing. They stood there, off to one side of the floor, and their lips toyed and played with each other. Finally he caught her up and carried her off to their hotel room.

* * *

Usagi knocked on the apartment door and a moment later heard Naru calling out to come in. She and Mamoru entered the apartment to find it a disaster. Camera equipment lay scattered over the table. Headshots sat on the counter. Umino was on the phone trying to convince someone to be his agent, and Naru was fiddling with her makeup. None of it made any sense. She looked at Mamoru who shrugged in confusion and shook his head.

"Are you two here for autographs?" She picked up a headshot and scribbled her name over it in huge letters with a red sharpie. Umino hung up the phone and came to do the same with his own pictures.

"Uh, thanks," Usagi said finally, unsure what else to say.

"You're coming to the concert tonight right?" Umino asked. "I'm getting discovered there?"

"I'm getting discovered there," Naru added.

Mamoru and Usagi shook their heads. They'd decided against going to the concert.

* * *

"Luna," Usagi was whispering. "We have to go check this out."

Mamoru nodded to himself. His wife was at it again. Wasn't being a manga author enough for her? Now she had to be a detective too? Well, two could play at that game. He quietly got up and walked to the balcony to make a phone call.

* * *

As soon as Mamoru left for work, Usagi left the house, Luna on her shoulder, and headed for the park and the concert grounds. She walked the whole way, muttering to Luna.

"This isn't normal Luna. Something is very wrong." She didn't see the man following her, less than half a block behind. "We've got to do something, but I'm not sure what it is? Could it be another Youma?"

"It must be. Otherwise why would so many people start acting this way?" Luna kept her voice down.

When they arrived at the park they discovered the tickets for the concert were sold out. "Crap!" She looked around and found a space to hide. After making sure no one could see her, she took up the Luna disguise pen and changed into an adorable security guard. Her long hair shortened and was pulled up into a ponytail. Sunglasses appeared on her face, and she was now wearing black jeans and a black shirt emblazoned with the word "Security" in large white letters.

Neither of them saw the man who'd been following them, his jaw dropped open, his eyes wide.

They walked into the concert grounds and worked their way through the crowd. She found the building that housed any guest stars before concerts and snuck inside. In a bathroom she found the real pop artist covered in... something. She nearly gagged. "What do I do Luna? How can I help her?"

"Well, every time you destroy whatever Youma is causing a problem the effects they'd been having disappear, so I'm afraid your only choice is to fight.

* * *

Mamoru stole a pair of sunglasses and a security t-shirt and made his way into the concert grounds after his wife. She had changed her appearance with a few sparkling lights, and he had the feeling he now knew who the new superhero was. And he was not happy about it. Putting herself in danger was unacceptable. She was fragile and sweet, and so small...

He was going to protect her whether she liked it or not.

As the sky darkened music began to play and the pop artist appeared on stage. The people around him started to fade a few moments later, their energy being drained. For some reason he didn't feel affected by it.

Within a minute he felt the new fear sensation and a rose appeared in his hand. He changed instantly, and saw Sailor Moon walking out onto the stage to confront the monster disguised as a pop-singer. He leapt up and hid in the lights above. Neither looked at him as a battle began between the two of them. Sailor Moon mostly running and dodging. And TRIPPING! Definitely his wife! Anger surged in him and he threw several deadly sharp roses at the fake artist.

Sailor Moon managed to pull off her tiara, but had to dodge again as the creature began to spray some strange liquid. It covered her feet and rose up here body. He could hear her panicking and calling for Luna. Without a thought he tossed a rose, which shattered the sticky substance, freeing Sailor Moon. Her hand lifted and she yelled "MOON TIARA ACTION!" and threw the tiara at the monster.

With a shriek the thing turned into dust. Tuxedo Kamen leapt down in front of Sailor Moon, pulled her close and kissed her hard on the mouth. She pulled back and slapped him, harder than he could have possibly imagined. Her voice rose in anger. "I'm married you... you... BAKA!"

Tuxedo Kamen laughed. It wasn't his fun and happy laugh. This one held no mirth at all. He reached up and pulled off his mask. "I know!" he growled, and reaching out he tore the brooch off her chest, revealing his wife.

"Oh my god!" she whispered, a second before she passed out. He caught her up and carried her away, glaring at the cat who followed them.

* * *

Usagi woke up in bed, with Mamoru standing over her, glaring. _Uh oh_ , she thought wildly. There was no escaping it. He knew. At least now she knew she wasn't attracted to another man. That would have been bad. She sighed in relief. Then looked back up at him, peering under her lashes and making her eyes huge. It was the only defense she had against her super over-protective husband.

"LUCY! You've got some 'spainin to do!" he mocked. Usagi almost giggled. The two of them used the old show to practice their English. "What the hell are you doing running around the city in that... outfit, fighting against monsters!" He growled. "And why didn't you tell me?"

Suddenly she was annoyed. "Did you tell me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He frowned. That was different. He'd been on the sidelines. And she was his wife! His precious, clumsy, angel of a wife.

"Well?"

"No, but..."

"No buts!" she scowled. Her eyes were still huge and she glared right back. "I kept the secret for several reasons, but the main one was so that you wouldn't be in danger. Obviously I was wrong about that, and you were in danger the whole time."

"That's why I kept the secret too," he sighed. His anger drained away and he sat next to her on the bed. "I didn't even understand what was happening. All of a sudden I felt someone being afraid and then I became some tux wearing nightmare leaping over buildings in the middle of the night. I didn't know it was you at first. Not until tonight."

"I didn't know it was you either, but it certainly explains a lot."

Mamoru cocked his head to the side and gave her a questioning look.

"I thought something was wrong with me because I though Tuxedo Kamen was hot." she admitted.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" he asked with a grin. Silly name, but it fit.

"Yeah. You know Tuxedo... the domino mask." She smiled.

"So, where'd you get the name Sailor Moon?" he asked.

"I don't know. It just popped out. Sort of like when I used the tiara the first time. As soon as Luna told me to use it the words popped in my head, and I knew what to do."

"So Luna is the one who started this?" He asked, looking at the cat who had her head down on her paws.

Usagi nodded her head. "Yeah, she gave me the brooch," she looked pointedly at the golden piece on the nightstand. "And as soon as I used it I could hear Naru screaming. It was coming from the red... things... in my hair. And then I started to get this gross feeling. Now every time I feel that feeling I can tell there's a Youma."

"Youma?" he definitely needed a phrase book.

"Luna?" Usagi looked to the cat.

"Gomen," the cat whispered. Mamoru wasn't even all that startled. "It's what the Dark Kingdom creates to drain energy. They're trying to raise a force of evil called Metallia. Queen Beryl has been sending the four generals out to make Youma and collect all the energy they can."

"Oh." Mamoru rubbed his face with his hands. "Well, now that we know about each other, I think its high time we started working together. And you my little wife are going to learn a few things about balance and self-defense. I'm thinking we can start taking a few classes together."

"Well don't you have to work?" Usagi was nervous. She wasn't thrilled with the idea of self-defense classes.

"Money isn't exactly an issue for us Usagi. You know I only went through medical school to learn how to save people. I would like to continue working though... I just don't know. If we're going to be saving the world several times a week..." He trailed off.

"I think you need to finish." Usagi sat up and touched his hand. "You can't quit now. You did this mostly for your parents. You want to help people, so do it. We can figure out ways to work around it."

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll probably be exhausted for the next five months, but then I can make my own hours, work in an office or something. Or not work at all depending on what we need." He looked at the cat. "I'm assuming this will get a lot worse before it gets better."

"Probably."

"Can I ask you something?" When the cat nodded he tried to phrase it in a way that wouldn't sound accusing. "These dreams that Usagi and I have been having. They uh, seemed to start around the time we changed for the first time. Are they something you're sending us or something linked to who we've become somehow?"

"What are the dreams about?"

Usagi squeaked. She really didn't want to talk about it. Mamoru decided to go first. "In mine, I'm leading Serenity out of the palace. We are searching for... I think maybe guards or something. There's this woman with long red hair. She attacks Serenity. I get in the way." He looked over to Usagi. He knew she'd been calling the name Endymion in her sleep. Tears streaked down her cheeks. "I wake up with a pain in my chest."

"He died. Endymion died." She stared into his eyes as she spoke. "Then I grabbed his sword. I stab myself," she let out a sob, "and when I wake up it hurts so much that I can't breathe."

Mamoru nodded. "She's in so much pain I've wanted to take her to the emergency room," he admitted.

Luna was staring back and forth between the two of them, her red eyes large and wide, her mouth hanging open. "Serenity... Endymion..." She moaned. "Oh no!"

"What?" Usagi picked up the cat and cuddled her. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I remember? Oh no no no!" She looked up Usagi. "I can see you both now. Why didn't I remember before?"

"What is it?" Mamoru stroked the cats' head once. He was still a bit angry with the feline, but he didn't want her so upset either.

"I turned the princess into Sailor Moon, which made the prince turn into Tuxedo Kamen!" She screeched in agony. "I put the royal family in danger! Oh no! Central is going to kill me!"

"Central?" Usagi and Mamoru spoke at the same time, making it sound almost as though they were in stereo.

"That's who I report to. I don't remember a lot, but whoever runs central does. They remember more than me. All they said was I had to find the princess' guardians. And the Silver Crystal." She hid her face with a paw. "We have to get to the arcade." She glanced at the clock. "Good, they're closed."

Usagi put the cat down and stood up. Mamoru handed her the brooch when she almost left the room without it. His forgetful, klutzy, adorable, tiny wife was a superhero, and apparently some long lost princess. And he was a prince. This was a lot to take in.

* * *

A voice came through the screen and Usagi jumped back. Even though Luna had pressed a button and spoken on the Sailor V game, she hadn't expected the game console to light up and begin speaking.

"Luna? It's not your normal check-in." The voice sounded frustrated.

"Uh. Huh. I mean, yeah. I know. Uh." Luna spluttered and Usagi couldn't help but giggle. It pulled the cat out of her funk though. "Yes, Central, I know it's not my normal check in. But there's been a situation. It needs to be addressed, and I need advice."

The person on the other end of the machine sighed. "What kind of situation?"

"Um. I found the princess, and the prince."

"WHAT!? How, when, where?"

"Um, it's Sailor Moon... and Tuxedo Mask, and they're um... already married."

"YOU MADE THE PRINCESS A SENSHI!?" The voice screeched. Then there were several panting breaths and a loud bang.

A new voice, this one female, came over the line. "We'll be there tomorrow. Give me the address to meet you."

Mamoru gave their address. He was glad he already had the day off. Poor Luna was nearly insensible, and Luna had to carry her in her arms. The cat couldn't even sit on her shoulder as she'd been doing.

* * *

Aino Minako sat on the plane. She and Artemis had rushed out of the house with minimal packing and rushed to the airport. She was glad she'd given up being Sailor V several years before. Acting that part had driven her nearly crazy, and now that she would be forced into her role as Sailor Venus, lead protector of the princess she would need to be nearly anonymous. Her acting career had been fun during her teenage years, and had made it possible for her to live in comfort. She was thankful for that phase in her life, but ever since Artemis had found her, nearly a year before, she had slowly but surely given up public appearances.

Although Sailor V was popular everywhere, she didn't look quite the same as she had at fourteen. Now nineteen, she was an adult and could do as she needed to. She wondered what Sailor Moon was like, and this Tuxedo Kamen. She only had vague memories of her past life. Most were of the princess and also a man she'd loved, Kunzite. He'd been the prince's lead guard and general. His long silver blonde hair, his silvery blue eyes, his pale skin. Even only in memory he made her heart race.

And now he had been turned evil again. She would have to face him. Fight him. Her heart clenched at the thought. She wiggled in her seat and patted poor Artemis. He'd fainted when he'd learned out the young woman Usagi, was the princess. They had a responsibility to protect her, and yet Luna had asked them and they hadn't thought twice about her being a Senshi. They'd forgotten there was no moon Senshi. Strange. Perhaps she needed to be different in this life. And if she was hiding in plain sight... It made sense to let her continue as she was.

* * *

Kunzite looked at his fellow Generals. They knew who they were supposed to be, and who they had been perverted into now. Their memories had been coming back over the past few weeks, and none of them knew how long they could keep fighting the darkness. Jadeite smiled and nodded. Nephrite frowned, but also nodded. Zoicite just stood and joined him.

"It has to be done," he whispered. "We have to protect them."

The four men stood in a cluster and each pulled out his dagger.

* * *

Naru walked shakily out of the bathroom. It was barely six in the morning, and she was so excited and nervous she thought she might pass out. She couldn't look at the test. She handed it over to Usagi, who looked down and squealed happily.

"Oh my God Naru! You and Umino are going to be parents!" She bounced up and pulled Naru into a tight hug. Naru nodded and smiled, sitting on the bed before her legs gave out.

"I didn't know it would happen so fast," she whispered. "We've only been trying for a month!" She smiled joyfully. "I'm going to be a mom. Umino is going to be a dad!" She giggled. She couldn't help the few happy tears that escaped. She wished Umino were here to take the test with her, but he'd insisted she do it this morning.

"Naru," Usagi brushed one of her long locks of blonde hair back over her shoulder as she sat. "I want to talk to you about something."

Naru only nodded.

"I want you to tell Umino to take the job. I think it's better for you to get out of Japan. The sooner the better."

"What?" Naru was shocked and a bit hurt, until she saw the sadness and fear in Usagi's eyes. "What's wrong Usagi?"

"Naru, in less than two weeks you've been attacked three times. Been hospitalized twice, your energy completely drained. I think you need to get out before something... something... happens... to you..." she looked up again, "or the baby."

Naru gasped. Then nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around her best friend. "What about you and Mamoru? He can get a job in America too can't he?"

"Naru," Usagi met her eyes. "I can't leave." Her eyes seemed to be begging Naru to understand. "I have to be here... to protect people." Her eyes glimmered with tears.

Naru's mind raced. She looked at her friend carefully. Blond hair in the strange double buns. Double buns she'd only ever seen on one other person. She gasped.

"Don't say it. I can't tell you!" Usagi sobbed. "But you understand right?"

Naru shook her head violently. "I'll get Umino and me out Usagi. I promise. I love you so much," she hugged the girl who had saved her life three times and had been her best friend since their first day of school.

* * *

"Motoki..."

Motoki looked at Mamoru. He usually was quiet in the mornings, but this was the third time he'd said his name. "Mamoru, whatever it is, just spit it out."

"Usagi went over to Naru's this morning." He sighed. "They're moving to America, her and Umino. She'd pregnant, but got caught in three attacks in the past two weeks." Mamoru shook his head.

Motoki cocked his head to the side. He wondered what his friend was getting at. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you... if maybe... you and Reika... might... move away."

Motoki watched a single tear fall from his best friend's eye. He'd only ever seen Mamoru cry once before, on the day he married Usagi. So this was important. That tear didn't mean sadness. It meant love. Other than Usagi, Motoki was the only person who ever really understood Mamoru. He might be asking Motoki to leave, but he didn't want to see him go. This was hurting him.

"Why Mamoru?" His own voice was quiet and calm. That was what was needed. Mamoru needed him to listen.

"To keep her safe. To keep you safe." Mamoru was barely whispering. Motoki kept calm.

"Are you taking Usagi out?" He asked finally.

Mamoru shook his head, looking sad and a bit afraid. "We can't go." His voice didn't change. "We have... something we have to do here."

Motoki gasped in understanding. "You... you're them aren't you."

Mamoru's eyes closed and he barely nodded. "Don't say it out loud Motoki, please."

"And you want us to get out?" Mamoru nodded violently.

Motoki thought about it carefully for several minutes. "I can't go yet, but I promise I'll get Reika to stay with her mother. She's near the ocean."

Mamoru sighed. "Okay." He looked up at Motoki. "Usagi's family is staying where they are with her cousins. We called them last night when we got home. Shingo is going to change schools. He isn't happy about it, but they listened. Usagi spent most of the night crying and worrying about you guys and Naru and Umino. I hadn't even thought about it until she said it. It's dangerous here now."

"Well I will be careful. I'll send Reika today. Maybe send my sister with her." Motoki was willing to listen. Mamoru was right. It was dangerous here now.


	5. Chapter 5: Reversal of Fortune

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long... lots going on in my personal life. My son just graduated Marine Corps. Boot Camp! So proud! Plus there was this hurricane... yeah. Bunch of issues from that. Anyways, here is your new chapter. Sorry it's so short.

AN2: The story begins to get a bit more involved here. Keep in mind that the ages are different, so there will be some differences in the characters. All of them are adults now, and they have matured a little from what you see in the Anime. PS... while I enjoy some of the Anime battles, I much prefer the story line from the Manga, and even though I may use some of the creatures, it probably wont be in order.

* * *

Part 5

* * *

Usagi looked at Mamoru as they heard the knock on the door. This was going to be an interesting meeting. She stepped forward and opened the door to see a leggy blonde, her hair tied back with a red ribbon. She grinned and her blue eyes sparkled as she immediately stepped forward and pulled Usagi into a hug. A bright orange skirt swished around her ankles, and her white button up blouse glittered with sparkles along the collar.

"Oh my god, we are going to be the best of friends!" The girl gushed as she lifted a white cat off her shoulder. "Artemis, go say hi to Luna." The cat took off in the direction of the bedroom, and a moment later excited murmuring could be heard.

It took a moment for Usagi to figure out what to say to the excitable blonde woman in front of her. "Um, hi!"

"Hi! Aino Minako," the bright woman held out her hand and Usagi shook it. She turned to Mamoru and he gave a bemused smile as he too shook her hand. He wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders. Usagi grinned up at him. He had never been that great with strangers, but over time she'd helped him open up.

"Welcome, come on in. Where are your things? You're in the guest room." She led the way down the hall to a room done in shades of blue and green. "Mamoru and I weren't expecting you for another hour at least."

"Well, the airline will send my things along when they actually get unloaded. Some sort of issue. Thanks so much for letting me stay with you! I don't really know Tokyo that well. I haven't been back since my mom died honestly." She threw herself backwards on the bed and spread her arms out. "Those airline seats really suck," she complained, still smiling.

"So, you're Sailor V huh?" Usagi grinned when Minako gave her a shocked look. "Don't worry, you don't look the same. Luna told me this morning, after she and Artemis talked. Did you know she didn't even remember him until she dreamed about him last night?"

"Really? He wont want to hear that." Minako giggled. "Do you have any coffee? I'm totally dead on my feet and we have a lot of planning to do today."

Usagi led the way back out to the kitchen where Mamoru was already pouring coffee into several cups. She pointed out where the sugar and creamer were to their new guest and showed her around a little as Mamoru finished doctoring the drinks. Minako squealed loudly at the bathroom, which had a tub big enough to fit four, and a separate shower with waterfall shower-heads. It was Usagi's favorite room in the apartment.

"So how bad was the flight really?" She asked finally.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought. I even got in a nap between planning sessions. We have so much to do, and I just don't even know where to start. We have to find the other girls, and the generals need us too, and oh there are just so many things we need to do!" Minako spoke all in a rush so that it was almost difficult for Usagi to understand.

When they made their way out to the table, Mamoru looked a little stunned. Usagi couldn't help the giggle that rose up. Minako was as bright and vivacious as Usagi herself, and the poor man would have to deal with both of them now, at least until Minako found a place of her own.

* * *

Kunzite lifted himself off the floor in confusion. He looked at the others, who were also beginning to stir. They had tried to protect the prince and princess, and their former wives by taking their own lives, but it had not worked. However, he could no longer feel the dark energy welling within him. What had happened to it? Had their sacrifice been enough to sever the link?

He carefully stood, mentally examining his own body for injuries. The dagger he had used to pierce his heart was gone, and his uniform had changed. Suddenly he was aware of the need to flee. He hurried the others, trying to get them to stand quickly. He had no idea how long they had been unconscious, but it wouldn't be long before someone was sent to find out where they were.

"We have to go. NOW!" He hissed the words and the others nodded. He held out his hands and his brothers-in-arms all joined him. He guided the teleport and the four landed somewhere in Tokyo. They were at the edge of a park. It was mid-morning, and the sky was a clear blue. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the world seemed a wonderful place.

"We have to find them," Nephrite said, his voice urgent. "We have to warn them what is coming."

Kunzite closed his eyes and checked his link to the prince. His memories were foggy, but that he could remember clearly. As the leader of his guard it had long been his duty to keep tabs on the man. He vaguely remembered flushing the prince and princess out of hiding to force them into meetings when the two would rather have been off doing other things. He smiled and began to walk.

"They're close," he whispered. He turned once, to look back at the park, making sure they had not been followed. When he was sure the area was clear and that they would not be endangering the royal couple, he led the way out of the park.

"Azabu Juuban Shopping District." Jadeite said quietly. "Why is it that we have been directed here so many times?"

"I do not know," Zoicite was busy staring at all the interesting things in shop windows as they passed. "I do know that we are going to need to access our old identities. I'm not even sure how. Do any of you even have identification?"

"No. How long do you think Queen Beryl had us? A year? Two?" Nephrite looked worried.

"I don't know. I suddenly remember my family. My parents and I think I had a sister." Jadeite smiled. "I did, I had a sister." He sighed then. "I wonder if they even remember us."

"I don't know. We might have just been declared missing." Kunzite looked at the arcade as they passed, seeing a blonde man behind the counter. "I don't even remember how old I am."

"I'm pretty sure were the same age as the prince," Zoicite frowned. "No matter. If we can't get our old identities back, I'm sure Mercury will create new ones for us. Or I can take a stab at it."

"Lets not say stab after last night," Nephrite huffed. Jadeite and Zoicite both laughed at the more serious man. Kunzite glared at them.

"Okay, okay," Zoicite smiled. "I wasn't even thinking about that honestly. Why didn't it work? I mean, sure I'm grateful to be alive, and I'm even more grateful not feel the dark energy anymore, but why didn't we die?"

"I think perhaps it has something to do with our link to the prince, and perhaps the act of self-sacrifice." Kunzite wasn't sure, but he also thought their death might have reset them.

"Maybe. Is this it?" They were looking up at a large multi-family building. It looked to have eight apartments on two floors, each with it's own outdoor sitting area. The building itself was brick, and there were wooden balconies around the upper floors. One balcony held Kunzite's interest. On it was a small table with three chairs, and a rosebush stood outside the door.

"I think so," he answered after a long pause. He very slowly walked up the steps to the balcony. The others followed closely behind. None of them knew what to expect, or how they would be received. It was even likely they would be attacked on sight. But it had to be done. They had to warn their prince and his princess.

Kunzite took a deep breath and knocked twice on the door. Hurried footsteps could be heard from inside and a moment later they were greeted by a young woman with long blonde hair in two small buns, the remaining hair falling from them like golden waterfalls. Her blue eyes were curious, until they rested on Jadeite, and then she gasped. Kunzite watched as she noted the changes in the other general.

"How did you...?" She trailed off and blinked slowly. "You aren't..." Again her voice failed her. "I thought we'd have to rescue you." When she finally finished her thought Kunzite sighed in relief.

"How could you tell?" Jadeite asked quietly. He sounded anxious.

"Your eyes, the wardrobe change, and the new pin." Usagi smiled. "You are wearing your old uniforms now. Your eyes no longer have the black circle around the iris, and you have your directional pin back, which can only mean, you are back to your old job. Come on in." She opened the door. "I'm Usagi in this life, and Endymion is Mamoru."

She stopped suddenly and put a hand on Kunzite's shoulder. "Minako is here."

* * *

"How are our new arrivals?" Beryl purred with a grin.

"They are in the chambers my queen," said a short, balding man.

"You have three of the four," the red-haired queen of darkness let out a harsh laugh. "With just one more my collection will be complete. Someone send for the generals. They will be happy to know their wives have arrived."


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue

Married Strangers - Chapter 6

* * *

The shrieks of a very angry queen rang through the halls of the Dark Kingdom, echoing off the stone until many of her remaining followers were forced to cover their ears. One Youma, a giant ear, passed out in pain. It wasn't anything new. She often shrieked like a banshee when she didn't get her way. It wasn't until she threw and shattered her staff that the creatures began to back away in fear.

In three glass coffins, hidden in an inner chamber, stirred three young ladies. None of them knew where they were, and all fought against the dark energy being forced into them, though they did not know what it was they fought. One young woman, her short blue hair falling over her forehead, opened her eyes carefully. She wasn't sure where she was, but she was sure it was somewhere she was sure she didn't want to be.

She closed her eyes again when a shadow passed over the coffin. She'd been trying desperately to move, but there was nothing she could do. She prayed someone would come and save her. She wondered what sort of evil was around her. She could tell, without looking, that those things out there were evil. She'd felt it when they'd come into her dorm room. She was in training to be a doctor, and wouldn't have believed anyone else if they'd said something felt evil, but she knew better now.

In the next coffin chamber lay a young woman with long, curly, brunette hair. Her eyes were open, and she was glaring out at the Youma who checked on her. The green orbs were filled with unchecked anger and fear. But still she fought against the darkness. She was a sous chef, and a boxer, and she wasn't willing to give in to anyone. They wanted to force her into evil, but she refused to give in.

She fought back the tears that wanted to fall and closed her eyes, praying for rescue. There had to be someone who could help her. She'd read in the paper about a couple of heroes who had shown up to fight the strange Youma creatures, and wondered if they could come and save her. She could only continue trying to hold out against the evil.

In the third coffin lay a raven-haired Shinto priestess. She did not hold anger or fear, but instead focused on an image in her mind of the Great Flame, to which she had long looked for guidance. Now, in what she considered her darkest hour, she only hoped she wouldn't fail the test. Her amethyst eyes were closed. She didn't want anyone to know she was awake and fighting the dark energy.

She could feel it, even feel the source. A massive darkness was nearby. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she didn't want to find out. She just had to hold out. She refused to give in to evil. She would not betray her faith, nor would she let herself be used. She pulled on the reserves of her stubbornness. She just had to hold out. Eventually they would make a mistake and she would escape. There were at least two others being held in the room with her. She'd seen them when she'd been forced into this chamber and pushed into the coffin.

* * *

Jadeite turned around, feeling a pinch in his chest, as though something important to him was in danger. Zoicite had a hand over his own chest, and Nephrite looked as though he might pass out. Ready to scream, Jadeite stood and moved to the living room in near panic.

"Where are the other Senshi?" he asked, his voice desperate.

"We don't know yet," Luna said, looking at him strangely.

"We do now," he muttered and turned to the other two, who had followed him in. "Beryl has them."

"We have to get them back now, before it's too late," Nephrite said, his voice shaking.

"They can't hold out forever," Zoicite said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"We have to go to the Dark Kingdom now, before they expect us!" Jadeite said, his heart breaking at what his Rei was going through. He remembered all too well how the dark energy burned and turned ones thoughts against them.

"We can't do that," Luna said, her voice sounding shocked.

"But they've only just been taken!" Zoicite shouted.

Kunzite came into the room with Minako. Jadeite turned to him, pleading without words for help.

But it was his Prince and Princess who answered, almost in one voice. "We're going Luna."

And he fell to his knees in gratitude.

* * *

Luna spluttered and argued up until the very moment they stepped through the portal. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were the prince and princess, and she said they needed to be protected. Sailor Moon had argued that if she gave up on her subjects she was a pretty poor princess and would refuse the title. Luna had finally leapt to her shoulder and waited to cross through.

Venus had Artemis on her shoulder in the same way and the two of them shared a look. Half a smile, half a bit of annoyance. But their advisors wanted to be close. What two cats were going to do against all the Youma in the dark kingdom, Sailor Moon couldn't figure out, but she was determined to do something herself so she thought perhaps it was understandable.

"We'll have to go up to the chambers," Kunzite whispered. He pointed to a stone staircase and began to lead the way. They all followed him, the Shitennou, finally having been returned to their rightful duty, and Venus, insisted Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen stay in the center of the circle they formed. Both sighed in frustration but obeyed.

They went down a long stone corridor and into a series of back hallways before they came to a chamber with glass coffins. There were ten of them, and Sailor Moon gulped at the sight. Only the nearest three were occupied, and as soon as they entered the room Venus moved toward the first. She opened it carefully and reached in one arm to haul out a young woman with long black hair and purple eyes. The woman was unable to move until every part of her was out of the coffin. Then her knees gave out and she stared up at Venus, obvious gratitude on her face. Jadeite moved towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her into his arms.

Sailor Moon had already moved to the second one, her husband close, and together they moved the lid and he dragged the young woman out. She had curly brunette hair and pretty green eyes. She whispered words of thanks. "I knew you'd come," she said after a moment. "I just knew you'd save me. Nephrite took her from Tuxedo Kamen and picked her up in a bridal hold.

The third chamber was already being opened by Venus and a small young lady with blue hair was being almost dragged out. She was barely awake, until Zoicite took her, then she stared up at him, mouth open and began to cry.

"Nearest portal is this way," Kunzite whispered, and the now larger group began moving toward another chamber. They followed him carefully, slow and silent, and Sailor Moon watched the area around them, full of fear.

"My grandfather," the girl with long black hair whispered. "My grandfather can help us."

They found the portal and quickly moved through it, finding themselves in a much larger park on the other side of Tokyo. Almost the second they walked through the girls began to get stronger. The girl with blue hair sobbed and clutched at Zoicite so tightly Sailor Moon worried she'd cut off his circulation.

"Sailor Moon," Luna said, then hopped down. "Here," she tossed a pink stick with a crescent moon to her by back flipping through the air. "Use this and heal them. We don't know how long they were being held, but there had to have been some transfer of dark energy."

Sailor Moon nodded and moved forward. "Moon Healing Escalation," she said. There was a brief silvery light which sunk into the girls. Almost instantly they were able to get up and walk again, though they seemed confused.

"Why do I remember you?" asked the bluenette of Zoicite.

"We were married in our past life." His answer made her tilt her head. She stepped forward, closer and closer to him, and put one hand on his cheek. Her eyes widened and she leaped at him, wrapping her arms behind his neck as she kissed him passionately.

The taller girl with cinnamon hair looked up at Nephrite, her eyes now streaming with tears and held one hand out to him. He took her hand in his own, actually making her look a bit small as he bent and kissed her knuckles. Then he gathered her back into his arms as though he would never let go, and kissed her breathless.

Jadeite looked hopefully at the girl with long inky black hair, and her eyes widened as she stared back. He took a step closer and she ran into his arms. She didn't react quite the same as the others however. Jadeite laughed as she slapped him, kissed him, and then slapped him again.

After releasing their henshin, Minako, Usagi, and Mamoru all joined the reunion. Somehow memories were being restored, though it was a slow process. They didn't know what to make of it. Luna and Artemis wanted them all to go to Central Control so they could check the computer systems.

The priestess introduced herself as Rei, and the moment she touched hands with Usagi, the blonde began to remember her. Ami was next, her short blue hair whipping in the wind. Makoto finished up by hugging her and thanking them again. Each girl loosened new memories for her, and she assumed for Mamoru as well.

They were just heading out of the park and toward the temple when the sound of screams erupted in a crowded shopping area. Three pens flew through the air, caught by the young ladies they had rescued, and a moment later five Senshi and five warriors approached the scene.

* * *

When Mamoru and Usagi slipped into their bedroom that night they knew the battles weren't done. They had Youma to destroy, an evil queen to take out and a strange dark energy creature to banish. But they had done what they could for the day, and they had done it together. No one could ask more of them than that. Mamoru bent and picked up his wife, tossing her gently onto the bed before crawling over her.

"Do you know I love you Usako? Sailor Moon? Serenity?" he asked.

"Hai! Do you know I love you Mamo-chan? Tuxedo Kamen? Endymion?" she asked.

"Hai." He grinned at her and stole a kiss. "We can do this together," he whispered.

"Together," she agreed.

* * *

 **The End  
** _...for now_

* * *

Author's Note: I know this is really short. Sorry about that, but the inspiration that struck only went this far. I might leave this story as it is now, or possibly add to it later. I really haven't decided. I have other stories I want to get finished as well, but this one sort of ends on a high note, even if the battles aren't done.

I sort of like how it ended. Even though you know the story isn't technically finished... it also is. It's ambiguous yes, and I might write a sequel, but this was never supposed to be about the full fight. It was always supposed to be about what happens to Mamoru and Usagi if they learn who they are after marriage.

PS... Yes I do intend to go back and edit it at some point!


End file.
